The present invention relates generally to electronic tablet device carrying cases and stands for use therewith, and more particularly, to a protective carrying case with handles and protective display stand for protecting, carrying, and displaying a tablet device.
Numerous carrying cases, with and without handles, and with and without stands, have heretofore been designed for carrying and protecting different types of electronic tablet devices. Commonly, tablet device stands have been integrated into the cases and fold or rotate into place to support the tablet device. Also, stand-alone tablet device stands have heretofore used to support tablet devices. However, no known carrying case has included a stand through which the tablet is inserted that protects the tablet while it is carried and also includes structures for preventing the stand from disengaging from the housing while it is carried and displaying the tablet device to a user.
Exemplary electronic tablet carrying cases are sold on eBay.com and Amazon.com, for example, and include cases manufactured by Binuoda, HGD, and XumaUSA, for example. Exemplary tablet carrying cases and devices are disclosed in recently-issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,256,258, 9,591,905, 9,575,516, 9,382,033, 9,259,076, 9,141,136, 8,925,722, 8,885,338, and 8,801,065. Electronic tablet cases that include speakers are manufactured by LG and JBL, for example. Again, however, no known carrying case with, or without, speakers has included a stand through which the tablet is inserted that protects the tablet while it is carried and also includes structures for preventing the stand from disengaging from the housing while it is carried and displaying the tablet device to a user.
It would be desirable to have electronic tablet device carrying apparatus that is used to protect, carry, and display an electronic tablet device. It would be desirable to have electronic tablet device carrying apparatus that includes a stand that provides a protective cover for the electronic tablet while it is carried, and that can display the tablet device vertically or at a predetermined viewing angle. It would be desirable to have electronic tablet device carrying apparatus that optionally includes wireless speakers.